The Biolord: A BioshockOverlord Crossover
by Goomba300
Summary: The year, 1975, 7 years after Eleanor Lamb left Rapture. The city has somehow been able to keep it self dreaming, but a little boogieman or boogie imp has found his way into Rapture and is seeking out a new master. Watch as the Rapture nightmare worsens and spreads throughout the world, because evil always finds a way, and this time its through Rapture. Rated M.
1. Intro

Disclaimer:

I do not own Overlord or Bioshock.

**Warning**

**I quiet literally made this stuff up on the spot because I'm bored and tired and can't get to sleep. So if it sucks, I apologize. Oh and also this story will likely get violent and gory in later chapters so if you don't like that stuff then turn back now. Swearing will also be part of the vernacular although used sparingly.**

Author Comments: Well tis nice and nighttime in beautiful and currently rainy Hawaii, the land of my birth. Uploading this now before my word decides to crash on me just because. Behold the intro to my new story "The Biolord: A Bioshock/Overlord Crossover". I'll alternate between this story and Rosie&Fiona, Why? Cause I'm bored sitting around my house for spring break. I'm a rate this T for now, but it'll likely go up once things get…Bioshocking! Bad joke aside, the rating will be raise to M as later chapters are published, due to violence, language, blah, blah, blah, It's 2:00 in the morning! Why can't I fall asleep!

Intro

"A city where man seeks to banish God and toss out the law. Ha, my kind of place."

A small light illuminated the room, its source, a small glowing crystal tied to a string tied to a stick tied to an ugly and hideous little imp creature. The imp like creature stood no taller than three feet. It's face, ancient and leathery, it's the kind of face that has seen great men and empires fall and rise. It's eye's a sickening, glowing yellow; eyes that have seen the unspeakable and witnessed the unimaginable. It wore layers of loose worn loose fitting cloth that dragged across the ground of Pauper's Drop. Several seemingly younger, half naked, versions of the old one followed close behind. The heads of the younger ones darted back and forward as they took in the decrepit and decaying look of Pauper's Drop. It had been seven years since Big Daddy Delta tore the place apart on his way to find his daughter, Eleanor Lamb. The creatures wormed their way through the piles of decaying splicer remains. The party halted as it came to the town square. The old one let out a little low-pitched whistle. A moment of silence followed before many younger imps came running out of nowhere.

"Have you found our new master?" The old one inquired.

"No, we find nothing!"

Those four words rang throughout the small crowd of imps that surrounded the old one. A look of anger and displeasure filled the face of the old one; he wacked the nearest imp with a brick the old one picked from the ground.

"Then keep looking you imbeciles! Find the new master!"

The old one shouted as he threw the brick into the crowd. The imps scattered and ran off murmuring curses under their breaths as they disappeared into the darkness. The old one let out a sigh and continued to walk through the streets of dead splicers.

Two splicers perched atop the roof of the King Pawn pawnshop, stared blankly as the whole scene unfolded before them. They continued their blank stares long after the old imp left. An hour later the two splicers finally look at each other, then at the bottle of Adam that sat between them.

"I love me some Adam, but this is some wacky shit."

"Yeah, this is the last time I down a couple bottles of Tate Merlot before splicing."

The two fall back into silence as they stare blankly over the square once again, both letting out a sigh of exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 1

**Warning**:

As of now, I give this story an M rating for violence and gore. I personally don't think its that bad, but different people have different opinions, so I rate it an M. Also some foul language will be used.

Author Comments: I have no idea where I'm going with this. I'm now driving blind on a road of my own creation. If it doesn't make much sense, I apologize. Also note that these updates will be short.

**Disclaimer**:

I don't own Bioshock or Overlord.

Chapter 1

* * *

"This is taking too long! Where is he?" Gnarl mumbled

"HaHaHa, Gnarl searches high! Gnarl searches low! Gnarl can't find the Overlord!" The Jester pranced around Gnarl, pointing at him in a mocking fashion.

Gnarl was about to yell a curse at the annoying Jester when he heard the loud tromping of a Big Daddy coming around the corner.

"Hide you fools!" Gnarl hissed

Gnarl and the minions with him ran and hid behind the counter of a nearby pharmacy, leaving the Jester to laugh at his horribly unfunny joke while a Big Daddy rounded the corner. The Jester continued to prance around oblivious to the hulking monster of steel and flesh that was slowly approaching. A little sister popped up over the shoulder of the Big Daddy, her glowing yellow eyes stared down at the crazy imp.

"Look Daddy! Look Daddy! It's a fairy." The little girl said excitedly, pointing at the Jester.

The Big Daddy let out a long moan in response.

"That's right! A fairy I be, now come to me!"

The Jester quickly jumped up upon the Big Daddy and made an attempt to grab at the Little Sister. The girl screamed in protest, but was drowned out by the roar of anger that came from the Big Daddy as he grabbed the Jester with his left hand and slammed the imp onto the ground. The Big Daddy roared once more, before punting the little imp across the town square. The Jesters body, hit hard against a brick wall; his bones broke on impact with a sickening crack. The Jester fell from the wall and picked himself up, continuing to prance around despite the immense pain he was experiencing.

"Heh…heh…i-it hurts…it hurts…hahahaha!"

The Big Daddy was soon upon the Jester once more, looming over the dancing idiot for a second before firing up his drill. The roar of the drill drowned out the sound of blood splattering over the suit of the Big Daddy as the Jester's limbs flew away from his mangled body. The Jester's organs splattered under the drills rotational force, his intestines wrapping themselves around the drill for a moment before flying off.

"The stupid, brainless, idiot…" Gnarl whispered as he shook his head.

"I smell evil! I smell EVIL!" The minions with Gnarl began jumping up on the counter.

"Shut up you fools!" Gnarl hissed, grabbing the minions and pulling them back behind the counter.

The Big Daddy looked up from the Jester's remains at the sound of the minion's outburst. The hulking monster made his way over to the counter, to inspect the noise. Gnarl began sweating underneath the counter, tightening his grip on the mouths of the two minions that were with him. The counter groaned under the weight of the Big Daddy as he leaned over the counter to see if anything was hiding behind. To Gnarl it felt like eternity, before the metal beast let out a groan and lifted his weight from the counter

Gnarl let out a sigh, before relaxing his grip on the minions. "What in the name of the great Overlord were you dumbasses thinking?"

"But, the child and the beast! They smell of the Overlord!" The minions said in unison

Gnarl raised a brow, and curiously looked over the counter to see the Daddy that killed the Jester, only few feet away from the counter. He sniffed the air and shock filled his face, before he dropped back down next to the two minions.

"Yes…they do indeed smell of ones who have made contact with master of evil." Gnarl mumbled chewing on his overly long nails.

"We found the Overlord! We found th-" The minion was cut of by a swift punch from Gnarl.

"No! That beast is not the overlord nor is that child, but they have met the Overlord…Bile, alert the others and find me when you have gathered them. Boil, follow me."

The minion named Bile nodded his head and rushed off and up a staircase in the back of the Pharmacy. The other minion, Boil, cocked his head curiously.

"What we going do?" Boil questioned

"Were following that beast!" And without another word Gnarl jumped over the counter, Boil not far behind.

* * *

The Big Daddy spun around quickly his drill at the ready expecting a fight, but the hallway was completely empty, minus a few dead splicers and boxes. This had to be the twentieth time he felt like something was following him in the last 2 hours, and he was growing more and more suspicious.

"Come on Daddy! Were going to be late for tea!" The little sister on the Daddy's back whined.

With a moan, the Daddy turned back around and continued down the hall. After a few seconds, two of the boxes got up and began to follow the Daddy down the hall.

* * *

Chp. 1 End

AC: So that was chp. 1. Thanks to the full three people who have followed my story! I'm not being sarcastic.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author Notes: Hey, Hey, Hey! I'm not dead! I haven't had access to a computer during the summer but now that schools around the corner I have regained computer access. Hopefully updates will be more frequent, but bear with me and heres the next chapter!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Bioshock or Overlord

* * *

"The smell of evil is getting stronger!" Gnarl whispered beneath his box.

It had been almost 3 hours since Gnarl and Boil started following the Big Daddy that killed the Jester. They had long since left Paupers Drop and were now in an unfamiliar part of the city. For the most part this section of the city seemed to be a type of residential district for the middle class folk. Like much of the ruined city this part was completely dark, save for the light shining from the Big Daddy's numerous portholes as he made his way down the hallway of apartments. Gnarl looked around the hall from the cracks in his box, his glowing yellow eyes allowing him a sort of night vision. The hall was surprisingly devoid of the dead splicers which filled so many of Rapture's halls, and the hall it self was in a better condition than most others, as if someone had been maintaining it.

The Big Daddy finally stopped before a huge barricade made of furniture, likely taken from the apartments in the hall. There seemed to be no way around the blockade, but the Big Daddy cautiously looked down the hall before moaning very loudly a few times. The Daddy stared at the barricade as if expecting something, yet for ten minutes nothing happened. Irritated, the Daddy moaned a few more times, louder than before, and he revved his drill.

"Geeze! I'm coming, I'm coming!" A voice, clearly female, shouted from the other side of the barrier

Suddenly the furniture began shifting and being pulled up and away from the pile by some invisible force. The smell of evil was becoming overwhelming now, and Gnarl had to hold down Boil who almost shot out from under their box to run up to the source of the evil stench. Furniture shifted and shoved, until it formed a sort of tunnel held up only by psychic energy. In the center of the tunnel's entrance stood a woman, looking to be in her early twenties or late teens. She wore a rather, tightly fitting Big Sister suit, though it was slightly modified to better fit its now older host. The women herself, had intense eyes that shined a bright yellow, like the little sister that stood next to the Big Daddy before her. However unlike the Sister, the woman's face was pitch black, much like that of the various Overlords. Her hair, which was just slightly darker than the darkness that surrounded her, hung down to her waist.

"Big Sister! Big Sister! I saw a fairy today!" The Little Sister said gleefully, bouncing up and down

The woman bent down to be level with the small girl "Really? Did you invite the fairy for tea?" she asked

"No…Daddy unzipped him because he tried to get me…" disappointment rode on her voice

"Well, that's ok. Go on in the other girls are waiting." She smiled down at the Little Sister, her bright white, jagged teeth were a deep contrast with her pitch black skin.

The little girl beamed a smile to the Big Sister before skipping off down the tunnel of furniture, disappearing in the darkness after a few seconds. The woman waited for the girl to be out of sight before she dropped her smile and turned toward the Big Daddy, who was waiting patiently to be addressed. The woman smiled again, rushing forward and hugging the goliath of metal and flesh.

"Welcome home Daddy." She cooed

The Big Daddy simply moaned in response before trying to gently push the woman down the tunnel to where the sister had disappeared.

"Sorry, Daddy, but I want to stay out here just a bit longer." She said, the smile vanishing from her face. "You should go in before the girls start to worry."

The Daddy just stood there, staring at her for a moment before groaning and walked around her. The Big Sister's gaze followed the metal beast as he stalked down the tunnel. Once the Daddy was out of sight, the woman spun on her heels to face the "empty" hallway.

"Come on out! I know your there!" she demanded

Gnarl chuckled as he tossed away the box he had been hiding under "Found us out so quick! As expected of the Overlord, or should I say Overlady?"

"Your one of the fairies the girls have been talking about. What are you doing here, and what are you talking about?" She eyed him suspiciously, her eyes turning from intense yellow to a deep, suspicious orange.

Smiling evilly Gnarl said "I assure you my lady, we are not fairies. We came to find the Overlord! Master of Evil! Ruler of Nations! Tormenter of Good! Commander of-"

"Alright, alright, I get it!" she yelled, her eyes turning to a shade of red-orange "Damn, splicers keep getting crazier and crazier, and now look at this! They shrunk down into ugly little imps."

"We are _not_ splicers, milady. We are minions, loyal servants to the Overlord, or in your case, Overlady." Gnarl replied

She narrowed her eyes, glaring at the old minion "Oh yeah? Well then prove it! Show me some evidence of this Overlady business. And if you can't prove it to me, I'm going to paint the walls a new shade for red, using your blood."

Gnarl snickered before pulling an ominous looking gauntlet from beneath his robes. The gem imbedded in it shone with a dim light that glowed a threatening red.

"This milady is the Gauntlet of Minions. It is the item with which allows you to summon and control minions at will. It has been past down from Overlord to Overlord since its forging in the fires of mount-" Gnarl was cut short, as she grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"Spare me the history lesson! What's it got to do with me?" She demanded

"Heh, I'd expect no less from the Overlor-I mean Over_lady_. I'm sure you can feel the gauntlet calling to you. Put it on and taken in the power of EVIL!"

Though she would never say it, the old minion was right. She could fell her self being drawn to the gauntlet; fell the power resonating from it. Dropping Gnarl, she snatched up the gauntlet from his wrinkly claws. She inspected it thoroughly; it seemed to be normal hunk of metal, except for the strange inscriptions on it and the even stranger glowing gem imbedded on the back of the hand. Shrugging it off, she slid her right hand into the gauntlet and immediately felt immense power surge through her body. The area around her became illuminated in a red aura emitted by her and the gauntlet, but as just as quickly as it started, it stopped leaving her bewildered, but more so, angry.

'Well that was a load of shit' she mumbled in her mind

Snatching Gnarl up by the throat once more, she shook him in front of her. "Is that it? That was a load of crap."

"You are now the Overlady, milady. Hold your arm up and concentrate on calling forth other minions like me." Gnarl answered

Giving him wicked glare; she tossed Gnarl aside and held up her right arm. Suddenly a loud horn like sound came out of nowhere and echoed down the hall. She immediately dropped her hand and snatched up Gnarl again, slamming him against the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" She shouted "THAT HORN NOISE THING? THAT THING WAS SO LOUD ALL THE SPLICERS IN RAPTURE MUST HAVE HEARD IT!"

"Now, now, milady. Lets not over exaggerate. That noise, just now is the summoning call of minions. Yourself and the minions are the only ones who can hear it. The summoning blast will bring all the minions in the area running to this location."

"BULLSHIT! You think I'm going to believe that?" She opened her mouth to say more, but the sound something sharp scratching against the hard tile floor cut her off. The sound became louder and louder as its source came closer and closer. Her eyes flashed a panicked yellowish-green, as her vision flickered between the tunnel and the darkness of the hall where the scratching sound was growing louder. She quickly lifted her left hand towards the tunnel of furniture and dropped her hand down; causing the tunnel to collapse back into the massive barricade it was prior.

Turning back to the dark hallway, she tightened her grip on Gnarls neck and readied the large syringe on her left arm. Taking a battle stance, preparing to fight whatever came running out of the darkness.

The source of the sound was upon her now and out of the darkness came fifty brown minions. They stopped just short of being incinerated by a ball of fire the Big Sister shot from the palm of her left hand. Their glowing yellow eyes stared up at her before they promptly dropped to their knees and bowed low before her.

"ALL HAIL THE OVERLADY!" They shouted in unison.

"You've got to be shitting me…"

* * *

AC: I'm sorry for the wait and for my rather rushed level of writing, but like I said in the first chapter. I have no idea where I'm going with this so whatever. Thanks for the favs! The follows! And the Reviews!


End file.
